


Заноза

by goldkhator



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Заноза

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Почти человек  
 **Основные персонажи:** Джон Кеннекс, Дориан (DRN-0167)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дориан, Джон  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Фантастика  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 3 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+67 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Джон в больнице, его напарник тоже.  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Первые нечто похожее на фик в этом фэндоме))  
  
---|---  
  
\- Дориан? Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – бурчит Кеннекс, как только открывает глаза и замечает своего напарника сидящим в углу палаты.

\- И я рад тебя видеть, - отвечает Дориан с легкой улыбкой.

\- Что за… я не могу двигаться!

\- Я знаю, не паникуй, - спокойно говорит андроид.

\- Знаешь?

\- Я вколол тебе парализатор, чтобы ты не навредил себе…

\- Ты что?! – хрипит детектив, яростно сверкая глазами.

\- Он парализует ниже плеч и его действие закончится через 8 минут и 43 секунды…

\- Чертов робот, - рычит Джон и отворачивает голову.

Дориан поджимает губы и ничего не отвечает, но потом все-таки решает объяснить, пока Кеннекс сердито сопит.

\- Как только я понял, что ты сейчас придешь в себя, я подумал, что ты тут же решишь покинуть здание госпиталя…

\- …ты чертовски прав! Как только я смогу двигаться, я уйду отсюда нахер!

\- … мне пришлось…

\- …ты сканировал меня?

\- Ради твоей же безопасности. У тебя легкий ушиб левого легкого и огнестрельная царапина на правом плече, - говорит Дориан, но на его лице больше нет улыбки.

\- Ты не ответил на вопрос. Что ты здесь делаешь? – уже тише спрашивает детектив и снова смотрит на своего напарника.

\- У меня… приказ, - Джон не обращает внимания на секундную заминку DRN, потому что чувствительность возвращается в кончики пальцев на руках, и это кажется ему важнее, чем то, что там мямлит робот.

\- Ты не можешь заставить меня остаться тут, - настаивает человек.

\- Не могу, ты прав, ты не слушаешься приказов, но кое-что я могу, - Джон настораживается, потому что это звучит очень по-дориански, то есть с подвохом.

\- Вряд ли ты сможешь меня остановить, - замечает детектив, разминая руки. – Ты знаешь, как это неприятно?

\- Что именно? – невинным голосом интересуется DRN.

\- Отходняк от этого дерьма! - снова начинает злиться Кеннекс.

\- Джон, ты должен оставаться в госпитале хотя бы следующие 24 часа. Твои травмы серьезнее, чем могут казаться на первый взгляд…

\- Знаешь, я провалялся тут семнадцать месяцев, мне хватило, со мной все в порядке.

\- Показатели говорят об обратном. Ты не можешь уйти.

\- Могу и уйду.

\- Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок.

\- А ты, к твоему сведению, ведешь себя, как синтетик!

\- Снова… - Дориан понимает, что Джон просто злится из-за слабости своего положения, как ему кажется, но слышать от него эти слова все равно неприятно. – Я поменяю твои сексуальные предпочтения на сайте знакомств, укажу, что ты гей, любишь быть снизу и жесткий секс. Уверен, тебе будет очень интересно пообщаться со всеми этими мужиками, которые начнут…

\- Хватит! – рявкает Кеннекс. - Ты не посмеешь.

\- Хочешь проверить? – улыбка возвращается на лицо DRN. И Джон понимает, что тот в самом деле это сделает.

Медленно чувствительность возвращается в его тело, и хотя желание свалить никуда не девается, и он не боится угроз напарника, детектив решает, что должен хотя бы поблагодарить его.

Скулы и виски DRN переливаются синим и он тихо говорит: - Через 2 минуты 15 секунд действие парализатора закончится, но я не советую тебе делать резких движений.

\- Слушай, - начинает Джон, но не знает, как сказать. Ему всегда мало слов, когда нужно признавать себя неправым. Дориан поднимает глаза. Ну, вот зачем он так смотрит? С какой-то преданностью и надеждой.

Кеннекс сглатывает и снова пытается заговорить, но молчит.

\- Тебе что-то нужно? – участливо спрашивает Дориан, и Джон думает, что с таким напарником и собака не нужна. Но если он когда-нибудь сравнит его с собакой вслух, тот точно обидится. Черт, и с каких это пор его интересуют чувства синтетика? Джон злится на себя, но все-таки говорит:

\- Я должен сказать тебе «спасибо». Ты спас мне жизнь. Я не кошка, но я должен тебе уже две жизни, - пытается пошутить Кеннекс и морщится от боли из-за резкого выдоха. Он смотрит в глаза своему андроиду и видит там улыбку.

\- Не стоит, ты тоже спас мне жизнь, помнишь?

Тогда, под дулом пистолета, Дориан впервые в жизни испытал страх. Страх смерти. А второй раз был, когда у него мелькнула мысль, что он может потерять Джона. Страх за чью-то жизнь. Не просто переживания за людей, которых он должен спасать, но за человека, который нужен ему. Нужен не просто для того, чтобы его не деактивировали снова. Нужен...  
Дориану еще предстоит разобраться в новом для него значении этого слова.

Кеннекс упрямый и непослушный, всегда все делает кому-то на зло, в основном, конечно, себе, поэтому не считает нужным прислушиваться к советам своего кибер-напарника, и это чуть не стоит им обоим жизни.

Протез отказал в тот самый момент, когда у Джона закончились патроны, а у Дориана не было времени обдумывать ситуацию полностью, он знал только одно – защитить напарника любой ценой.

В итоге, пара дырок в его спине, которые Руди исправит при первом же удобном случае, и синяки на теле Джона, которые в любом случае заживут.

Кеннексу не нужно знать, что приказ у Дориана был совсем другой – отправиться к Руди на диагностику. Но он предпочел остаться со своим человеком. Даже Мальдонадо не сумела его переубедить. Дориан слышал, как капитан говорила Руди исправить этот баг непослушания, на что тот только улыбнулся и ответил, что это у них с Кеннексом врожденное и никакая починка не поможет, капитан вздохнула и, отмахнувшись, вернулась в участок, Дориан остался сидеть в палате Джона… Он знал, что людям нужна поддержка во время пробуждения в больницах, прошлый раз у Джона ее не было, на этот раз Дориан не собирался допустить подобного.

\- Дважды, - добавляет Дориан. Он никогда не забудет тот день, когда Джон разбудил его.

\- Тогда мы квиты, - улыбается Кеннекс.

\- Но ты, - Дориан возвращает в свой голос нотки сарказма, – можешь перестать указывать мне постоянно на то, что я не человек.

Детектив снова морщится, и думает, что это достаточно справедливо. Дориан не похож на проклятых МХ и не заслуживает такого отношения. Джон вспоминает, как андроид закрыл его собой, принимая предназначенные ему пули.

\- Ты… - Джон почти ляпает «заноза в моей заднице», но вместо этого говорит: - спасибо.

Дориан широко улыбается в ответ и Джон готов поспорить, что улыбка на его лице светится счастьем.

23 декабря 2013


End file.
